Naruto's Diary
by BloodyDawnAngel
Summary: This is just a Diary of Naruto's first few day's of school. Im bad with Summary's so just read if you wish.
1. Diary entry 1

Declaimer – I don't own naruto or anything in my story.

This story is just random things. I'm making it based on how I would LIKE my life to be. It's not my life but it would be so cool if it was! Also, I'm going to write it diary style. All dates and other character profile stuff are all random that I came up with on the spot. Some might be true but I don't know that. Finally, this is Naruto's diary. When I have ((together for brackets)) that means it's me talking.

--------------------------------Naruto---oturaN--------------------------------

September 2 2010

Dear Diary – Today was my first day at Ninja Academy and all the kid's where pretty nice to me. At first they did make fun of my accent, but that quickly stopped by second class. I meet all the student's and teachers that where there, but there where a few student's absent.

One of the student's was an Uchiha. His name was Sasuke, I think. I heard a lot about him from the other teacher's. Apparently, he is one of the two last Uchiha's, and that his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, was the one who killed all the other Uchiha's. It seems it only happened a few days ago, that must be why he is absent from the academy.

Anyway, my classes where fun, I learned a lot today. During first period after I introduced myself, I took my seat. I was beside a really pretty girl named Sakura and on my other side was that Sasuke guy. Sakura seemed sad that Sasuke was not here today… and that I was beside her. Naa, she like's me, I can tell these thing's. My mom said that kid's act mean towards each other because they like each other, and boy can she be mean. For instance when I said hi she didn't say anything, and when I said that Sasuke was pretty stupid not to be here to sit beside such a pretty, no beautiful girl. Not a second after I said this she hit me, hard, and called me an idiot, but hey, at the time I didn't know what had happened. She must have it bad for me though! She's probably not going to like me as much now that she has detention for hitting me, but I'm sure she will get over it pretty fast considering we only just meet today and she already likes me this much… now I'm just rambling on.

During second period I was in a different class than Sakura. She signed up for medical studies and I signed up for armed combat classes…Damn. My mom said that "if I took this class that I must be careful, for weapons can be dangerous and I could severally injure myself." Then there was a big long speech about other people's safety and other crap like that. I can't remember much… or anything at all after that (This was all when I was signing up for class's. Also my father died year's ago and I don't know who he is, that's why I say mom not parent's like most children).

During this class I meet a weird girl who kept starring at me when she though I wasn't paying attention. Her name was Hinata Hyuga. Then there was a bug boy named Shino Aburame,and and a dog boy named Kiba Inuzuka, and then there was this teacher Iruka Umino. He was a nice but strange, but my mother said not to trust people who act strange. I meet all the teachers before school started and he was the only teacher to look me in the eye. He's an adult and what adult looks a kid right in the eye and gives them an honest hello. I definitely want to keep an eye on him.

Back to the class, he gave us 10 Kunai's to use for target practice. The kids all laughed at me because I only hit 3 on the rim and the rest I missed. I'm just glad Sakura-Chan isn't in this class. I would hate to have my future girlfriend laughing at me. That's no way to start a relationship. Shino got 7 out of the 10 on the center mark, the other 3 on the rim, Kiba got 7 on the center mark as well but the other 3 went out, and Hinata got all 10 on the mark. (She's definitely a Hyuga)

After the rest of the class threw there kunai's we where instructed to spar with each other in a no weapon match. I got stuck with some kid who easily won against me. Kiba and Shino went against each other and Hinata went against someone else. Kiba and Hinata won.

Third period was in the same room as first period, and it was bad. We had to write an essay on team work and how we should try to rely on our team's to support us and why we have a Jonin on our teams when on mission's. Also about why it's important to know your team.

Damn, I just got here and I already have to write an essay. School is going to suck. I was the only one who didn't finish the essay so I had to finish at home and bring it in tomorrow.

Fourth period was weird. The teacher was loud and annoying, the work made no sense whatsoever, and we had to sit with different people. For some odd reason I got stuck between to very annoying kids who wouldn't stop talking, and I was in the middle of them! I was just about to beet the shit out of them when I noticed the teacher kept glancing at me like she was going to kill me if I even breathed. Did I do something wrong?

Fifth and last period's where good; we had Iruka, as a teacher. He gave us a lecture on how important clones can be and that they could save your live (especially if you have say, an annoying mom). We also learned a few ways to control our chakra. … That Hyuga girl is starring at me again… creepy. 6th period was a free period so I just hit on Sakura. After only one of my lines, she hit me again in the face... again. Man she really does have it bad for me.

After school I left, heading off to go to my house. On the way there I saw a ramen shop and stopped in to see what they had. All there ramen looked really good. The store manager Ichimaru was a very nice man. He was Cheerful and funny. And his daughter (can't remember her name) was nice as well. I decided against buying anything for today, for my mother was cooking at home right now.

At home my mom asked me how my day was and I Said "fine". She then asked me if I had homework and I told here about the essay. She said that I should go do it and that she would call me when super was ready. I really didn't want to do my essay but if I tried to sneak out she would catch me and probably ground or kill me. I don't think I want to die on my first day of school now do I? I did eventually finish my essay, after super. It was about 7 o'clock so I decided to head out to train for awhile.

On my way to the training field some guys that where walking past me stopped. They decided that I would be there punching bag. Two of the guys tried to hold me still but I punched them in the face making them bleed so fucking badly. The other Two used some jutsu to try and take me out but I dodged it and threw two of my kunai's from class and stabbed one of them in the shoulder and the other in the leg. After that the guys ran off like bitchs, or male dogs with there tall between there legs. … I don't know how or why I could even take them on but I was hopping that they would never try and bother me again.

At the training field there where a few other ninja and students there, none that I new. I tried training my clones but they all came out horrible. I looked like I just drew a 3d image's of myself. Some had no faces. My 5th and 6th ones where missing arms and legs and the 7th to 20th where none functional. After about 50 try's I decided to call it quits for the sun was starting to come down. On my way home, I saw a boy sitting on the docks, he looked sad (like me but worse. I was sad because I could not make proper clones. I wonder what he was sad for). As I past him are eye's meet and right then; I new I hated him. ((hehe what did you think I would put, I hate yaoi fics. Im gay so guy on guy is not my style)) After starring at him for 5 seconds I turned around brat-like and so did he. Then I continued walking away.

When I got home my mom asked me how training was (she always asked me how stuff is, parents are so damn nosy.). I lied and said it was ok. I also didn't tell her about the guy's trying to hurt me, figured the less she new the less trouble for me. By the time I got showered, dressed, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair ((Don't know if guys do this or not before they go to bed but I do)). When I went to my room I got my clothes out for tomorrow, put my essay in my backpack and lay down to sleep. Just when sleep was about to take over me, my mom comes in to say good night and wakes me up from my almost sleep ((My mom always did this to me when I was little. Also, I call when your about to fall asleep, almost sleep. Don't know if anyone else does or not)). When she finally left I Got back up because after my almost sleep interruption I seem to not be able to sleep. So now I'm writing this to see in my own way, and to thing of, how my day was. It seems that my school life will be quit interesting. I hope some stuff will stop. Like that stupid teacher who wouldn't stop starring at me or Iruka sensai, I could be friends with him but… hmm. Then there Sakura-Chan… wonder if she will confess to me soon or if she wants me to ask her. God then there's that creepy girl Hinata. Sweet, but creepy will she ever stop stammering when I talk to her. Well I'll end my diary entry her for today, Night night.

--------------------------------Naruto---oturaN--------------------------------

Ok, this was my first chapter and I hate it. But, I'm not going to re-write it because, and I no this is cliché, but I build of criticism. Though I'm a slow builder. The part about the accent was true for me and about the weird teacher and Hinata there all the same in my life just different people. That's why I mentioned it a lot. Also something's might not make sense… ok a lot of things such as the part about random dudes trying to beet the crap out of Naruto. I just added that to make it Rated T. Sorry Anyway Read review you no all that crap people say at the end of there chapter's. Ohh ! last thing. I don't like cursing but I had to add it just incase. I just wanted this to be Rated T so… yeah… I'm stopping now… Now I just wanted to finish 3 pages on micro soft. Bye Bye!


	2. Diary entry 2

Declaimer – I don't own anything on the Naruto series

Hello. Another part to my Naruto Diary. I know I'm pretty bad at writing these stories but it's just that I'm not used to writing stories so I just want to write for the sake of trying and seeing if I can get use to it. Anyway, this is day 2 of Naruto's first days of school.

--------------------------------Naruto---oturaN--------------------------------

Dear Diary – Today was a pretty fun… not. That other guy, Sasuke Uchiha, came in today. He was that weird depressing kid from last night that I saw on my way home. Guess I now why he was depressed. Anyway I found out a lot about him. First thing was that he was a total jerk. Second was that I hate him even more then I did when I saw him. Last thing was that we had all the same classes… great.

During first period I sat beside Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura kept starring at me, although it looked like she was starring past me, but I new that's just her way of making it less suspicious. Man I'm a half lucky guy. On one hand I'm lucky to have Sakura beside me. On the other hand I'm unlucky to have Sasuke on my other side. At least it's not that creepy girl in the back. She's starring at me again… weird.

Back to the class, Iruka was the first period teacher. He seemed pretty nice today, kind of freaky, but nice. He taught us how to increase are speed. I did pretty well. I went fast and everything, but I kind of… tripped and fell. Then that Sasuke idiot went after me and managed to run faster then anyone in the class. Then there was a tie between Sakura and Some Blond girl named Ino, followed by me. That was pretty much all that happened in that class.

Next class was armed combat class, and guess what; I got paired up with Sasuke to spar with. I hate to admit it but it was kind of hard. His first shot was a punch to my head and he got a direct hit, and I fell on the ground hard. As I got up he took another shot to my head but I dodged it at punched him in the stomach. He was stunned for a second so I took a kick to his leg knocking him down. When he was getting back up I said "So this is what the last of the Uchiha is capable of, Hmm, pathetic." I kind of let it slip, but it was an accident. But he didn't like it. He activated his sharingan and leapt forward calling me a bastard while hit me several times in the stomach then in the face making me get lifted of the ground a few feet then he kicked me to the ground effectively kicking the hell out of me. When Iruka yelled at him for using his sharingan, I told him that I did make fun of him for being a weak Uchiha. So I ended up getting a warning only because I did lose the fight.

That was it for second period. Sakura didn't like me for making fun of sasuke, but I know she will get over it soon. Hinata Seemed not to mind as much as sakura. It seems she has a blood-line limit similar to the Uchiha blood-line, but not as well. Her blood-line is the byakugan.

Third period was with that annoying teacher. The one that hates me for no particular reason. Apparently yesterday's teacher had other stuff to do yesterday and was unable to return back for today's class so this annoying teacher was here. She came right up to me and asked me to hand in my essay which I did. She went to mark it and when she finished she passed it back and handed the other students there essays. Damn, Damn, Damn!!! I got an F while Sasuke who didn't even do an essay for he missed yesterday got an A. An A for doing nothing. Sakura and Hinata both got A's. That Ino girl got a B+ and Sakura bragged to her that she did better.

Once we put are essay's away we had to read chapter's 1 to 3. Then when we where done with that we where to answer a question sheet, then after that we where done. I managed to read the chapter and finish half the questions but I didn't have time to finish them all so I again had to do the other half at home.

Next period we had the same teacher and we had to switch up again. I got stuck between the same two annoying kid's. The teacher started talking about stuff about a chakra beast's with nine-tails that attacked the village 8 year's ago and was stopped but the 4th Hokage. The forth stopped it by sealing it inside a new born baby. The entire time she was talking she looked right at me. But why? Why would she look at me like that? She must hate me a lot. Maybe she now's who the kid was and thinks it was me. But I now it isn't me, I would know if a beast was in me. Plus if it was I would be the strongest ninja in the village.

Fifth period was the same as yesterday we learned stuff about clones and chakra control. Also we learned about different hand sign's. He showed us a few sign's like the fish, dragon, and fire sign's. We also learned how to tell what the best type of jutsu's we should use that suits us.

After this class was free period so I just sat there and hit on Sakura like yesterday. While I hit on her Sasuke left class to go to what I assumed was his house. Don't know why. He's all alone there so why does he need such a big place. But I suppose it was his home so it must have memories of his family.

After the last period ended I headed out to go to the ramen shop. When I got there I was Iruka sensai there as well so I sat down beside him. After he noticed me we started to talk for awhile. I ordered 3 bowls of spicy ramen. He ordered just regular. We ate and chatted about stuff like school, The Hokage, ninja stuff, and my fight with Sasuke. Anyway after we finished, he offered to pay for my ramen which I accepted with glee.

Me and Iruka parted ways and I headed home. When I arrived home my Mom, Kushina Uzumaki, asked me how my day was. I said my fine and left to go finish my homework before she could even ask me if I did.

Once I finished my homework I decided to just catch up on some TV. I spent several hours watching TV. Once I finished I decided to head out for walk. I walked all the way to the park and swung around on the swing for awhile with some other kids but when it was time for them to all go home I stayed behind. But after about 30 minutes when the sun was going down again, I started feeling alone so I left to head back home. On my way there I saw Sasuke sitting at the end of the dock just like yesterday. We looked at each other again and turned away in the same style as Yesterday. Today's in a row now.

So when I got home I was going to go to sleep, so I got ready to sleep. When I got out of the bathroom and started to head to my room my mother asked me if I was going to sleep. I said yes and she wished me a good night sleep and hugged me. I returned the hug and said goodnight as well, I decided against tell her I got an F, I mean, why spoil her day. When I got to my room I sat down and here I am writing this again. SO… Night!!

--------------------------------Naruto---oturaN--------------------------------

Well there's probably my last chapter for this story. I should mention that I just wrote this all at once and didn't go through it before I post it. I just write it and post it. Criticize me please. I like criticism. Anyway, some stuff in this story matched yesterday but Oh well. Oh and the Naruto is only 8 year's old this takes place during there child age's. Read review other studied stuff people like to ask people to do at the end of there story's… Bye Bye!


End file.
